The Meaning of Roses
by fic-chick05
Summary: Another stage, another opening night, two roses. Total Troyella


**A/N:** _I hope you guys like ths, it's the first HSM fic i've written, i'd been wanting to write one for ages and this contest gave me the reason to actually do it. So enjoy, and please do tell me what you think_

Twenty-two year old Gabriella Montez smiled shyly out at the audience of people standing and applauding before her. Her heart was racing, beating so loudly that she could hear it as well as feel it. The applause continued to sound as she took a few steps forward and took a bow, a few cheers rung out as she did so; she instinctively knew they were coming from her best friends. One voice echoed above the others and she couldn't help but smile and extra happy smile at the sound of it. Looking back up and returning to the line of people a couple of feet behind her, she linked hands with the two people on either side of her, looked straight out into the audience and looked for those blue eyes she knew so well, when she saw them, standing right in front, she kept his gaze and joined the others in one final bow. The curtain closed.

The two hands she had been holding onto quickly fell from her loose grip, and she could hear as everybody behind the curtain began to scatter in the direction of their dressing rooms, whilst the people in the audience began to leave to return to their respective homes. Opening night, this was her first show as a lead in an actual Broadway musical. The adrenaline was still rushing through her as she continued to stand in that same spot behind the curtains. She breathed deep and even, trying to slow her heart and calm herself down slightly. It had been amazing, looking out and seeing all those people looking back. They were there to watch her, to see her perform. That notion still astounded her. At times, it almost got too much, too overwhelming and she felt like she was going to freeze. Whenever that feeling started to take hold she just looked to the front row, seeking those people, or even more specifically that one person, who took all her fears and anxiety away. When she saw their smiling faces, his proud and reassuring gaze, everything was alright again. She remained in that spot for another few minutes, lost in thought, in memory and in love. Love for the stage, for the sensation it caused when she stood there, singing and captivating the audience. Also, in love with someone, someone who was always supporting her as she fought to get to this place, standing right there tonight. He had been beside her from that first glimmer of wanting to be up there and he had remained by her side, holding her hand along the way. Those two loves were one and the same, because she never would have realised her love for the stage if she had never fallen in love with him. She walked forward and gently pulled the curtain apart a few inches, she looked out at the now empty theater, her friends were gone, no doubt waiting outside for her. Most people thought an empty theater was creepy, Gabriella did not. Simply because in the silence she could remember more clearly the cheers and the applause and the enjoyment of the audience that had sat there before; an empty theater was never truly empty. She let the curtains fall closed once more as she turned and left the stage.

Gabriella walked into her dressing room, pulling the pins out of her hair as she entered and letting it fall in dark curls around her shoulders and down her back. Se walked into the room, closing the door softly behind her, she made her way to her dresser, when she got there she looked down to pick up her brush. Her hand stopped midway and her mouth was agape as she saw what lay there. In her head a memory began to replay.

_It was another stage, another audience, another opening night. Her first opening night to be precise. Actually no, that was wrong, it wasn't her opening night. It was their opening night. It had arrived so fast, but in so many ways it felt like it had taken them forever to get to this stage. To go from that first, non- audition to this night. The entire high school sitting out in the auditorium, watching as the musical went on. They were laughing, smiling, sometimes even dancing along. They were really enjoying themselves. And now they stood behind the curtain on opposite sides of the stage, awaiting the cue of their final song to begin. She looked over at him, feeling anxious, wondering if people would love it as much this time. He could tell how afraid she was and he just smiled reassuringly, mouthing two words 'like kindergarten'. She returned the smile and the first soft notes began to fill the room as the curtains slowly drew apart. She watched mesmerised as he walked onto the stage, singing those first lines_

'We're soaring, flying  
there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

_He was watching her as she walked slowly across the stage to meet him, singing softly her first lines of the song_

If we're trying, so we're breaking free

_Just like the first time they had sang that song together, he clasped her hand in his as he continued looking from her to their audience_

You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are

_They let go of each other's hands and stepped apart as she continued_

creating space between us,  
til we're separate hearts

_They gazed at each other, never losing the other's gaze as they sang together_

But your faith it gives me strength,  
strength to believe

_And she couldn't help the smile as he sang those three important words_

we're breaking free

_As the music picked up speed they began to dance together, he was spinning her around, and they were having the time of their lives. The audience was clapping their hands to the beat of the music, just like they had that first time at the call back. They could hear the yells of their best friends, and they both grinned as up on that stage they were singing the song. They were soaring and flying and breaking free. Together. The way they knew they were meant to be. As the song ended and those last few notes slowly faded out, they closed the space between them and shared a soft kiss. Cheers filled the auditorium and the curtains fell shut. They parted, smiling at one another as the rest of the cast joined them for the final bow. The curtains parted, their school friends still clapping, they bowed with everyone else, then just the two of them, and one final bow as a cast. The curtains closed once more._

_As everyone else slowly left the stage, Gabriella remained in the same spot. She was silent as a soft voice behind her spoke,_

_"Gabriella, are you coming to get changed?"_

_She turned around and smiled at the voice,_

_"You go ahead Troy, I'll be there soon."_

_He nodded and gave her a soft peck on the lips before leaving her alone. She turned back to face the curtain, thinking not only about the show that night but about everything it had taken to get them to that stage. So much had gone on, scheming friends, scheming drama club twins, Ms. Darbus. It had been insane. In the end though, they had done it. They got there, and she was so glad they did. Nothing would ever beat the feeling of standing there, all those people watching you as you performed. It was pure adrenaline. She walked to the curtain and pulled them apart. Other than a few stragglers making their way out of the auditorium doors, the place was completely empty. Silence filled the room, yet the cheers and the applause and the music still rung out in her mind. She let the curtains fall closed again as she finally turned around to leave the stage._

_She walked towards her dressing room, pulling her hair down and letting the curls fall over her shoulders. Opening the door she headed straight for her dresser, looking for her hairbrush. When she looked down, she gasped a little at what she saw before a grin fixed on her lips. On her dresser sat two long stemmed roses, both different in colours. One was orange, the other red. They were tied together by a simple white ribbon. She was looking down at them when two hands covered her eyes and a soft voice whispered in her ear,_

_"The orange one is a congratulations."_

_She brought her hands up to meet the ones that covered her eyes, pulling them softly away and turning in his arms. She kissed him. Pulling back he went on,_

_"An orange rose is supposed to tell someone that you're proud of them. I am, I'm so proud of you Gabriella; you were amazing up there tonight."_

_She couldn't help the blush that coloured her cheeks,_

_"so were you."_

_"A red rose, as I'm sure you know since you are a genius after all, signifies love. I love you Gabriella."_

_Her eyes lit up, and shone with a few tears, it was the first time he'd said that to her._

_"I love you too, Troy."_

Laying atop the dresser tonight were two roses. One red, one orange. That little fact alone was enough to make her smile, but what took her breath away was what held them together. Gone was the ribbon that held the flowers together that first opening night, and in its place was a gorgeous, heart shaped diamond set in a white gold ring. She could feel the tears brimming as two hands covered her eyes and a soft voice whispered in her ear,

"The orange one is a congratulations."

She brought her hands to his and gently pulled them from her eyes, and then turned in his arms, waiting for him to continue,

"The red rose signifies love, but you already know that." They shared a small laugh before he went on, "What I didn't tell you then, was that two roses tied together signify a coming marriage or an engagement... That might have made me sound a little bit crazy, I didn't know if you knew the meaning of roses, if you did then I knew that you'd know what I meant by tying them together. If not, well you would find out eventually. I guess tonight is eventually."

He paused for a moment to take a calming breath, she watched him intently,

"I could do the whole traditional, down on one knee thing, but that's not us. You and me, we were never about doing things how everybody expected us to. Gabriella, even then, as young as we were I knew I loved you. I knew you were special, that together we were something special. I could never be completely myself with anyone before; you helped me see who I really was. And all of that, it only makes sense when I'm with you. We've been together since High School, we've gotten through everything together to this point and I want to keep it that way. In it together, you and me, forever."

He leaned past her and picked up the roses removing the ring that bound them together, he looked back at her, taking her hand,

"Gabriella Montez, I love you, I always have. Will you marry me?"

He held his breath waiting for her answer and he saw the mischievous glint in her eye,

"you know, Ryan would have asked me to be his leading lady." She laughed as he asked,

"You actually want me to ask you that?"

"No," she shook her head, "I like your way much better."

He looked relieved, but she still hadn't answered. "So?"

She smiled softly at him, nodding her head, "yes, of course I will."

He pulled her to him, kissing her softly but passionately. As they pulled apart she looked up at him

"I love you Troy Bolton."

He pushed a lock of hair out of her face and responded with a soft kiss, "I love you too."

Opening night, the stage, it all brought her amazing feelings and memories. However the stage had brought her one thing more important than all of that, it had brought her Troy. It had brought her to her leading man.


End file.
